<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maailmannälkä by Beelsebutt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552232">Maailmannälkä</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt'>Beelsebutt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, F/F, PTP, Suomi | Finnish, adult characters, aikuiset hahmot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Suomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:34:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Minervan hengitys lepatti Rolandan poskea vasten kuin siepin silmiänopeammat siivet.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rolanda Hooch/Minerva McGonagall</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maailmannälkä</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kirjoitettu 2011 Finin Lyrics Wheel 11 -haasteeseen. Sain lyriikat: Aura Dione — In Love with the World. Täydellinen mahdollisuus kirjoittaa jotain näistä kahdesta naisesta, sillä Rolanda/Minerva-ficci on ollut mulla suunnitteilla jo pitkään.</p>
<p>Canonia on mulle se, mitä seitsemässä potterkirjassa on kerrottu. Tällä kertaa otin huomioon myös Rowlingin jälkeenpäin kertoman Minervan taustoituksen, koska se soveltui suunnitelmiin ;) sen sijaan mulle on turha tulla sanomaan <i>peliin perustuen</i>, että Rolanda olisi syntynyt jo 1800-luvun lopussa. Hmpf. Ne on nyt Minervan kanssa samaan aikaan koulussa olleita, ehkä jopa samalla vuosiluokalla. Tuvista en puhu mitään, eivät liity tarinaan. Kuriositeettina mainittakoon, että Rolandaa näytellyt Zoë Wanamaker on syntynyt New Yorkissa :P</p>
<p>Suurkiitokset Yollelle hiomisesta &lt;3 Otan kuitenkin täyden vastuun tekstiin jääneistä vihreistä, osa niistä on jopa tahallisia! XD</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!</p>
<hr/>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minervan mustat suortuvat kiersivät Rolandan ranteita kuin kahleet. Yksittäiset hiukset katkesivat helposti, mutta Minervan tapauksessa niitä oli liikaa ja ne olivat juurtuneet liian syvälle. Niiden ote oli pehmeydestään huolimatta raudanluja.</p>
<p>"Joko on aamu?"</p>
<p>Rolanda ei vastannut; hämärän hetki oli liian kallis tuhlattavaksi puhumiseen. Niinpä hän kierähti lähemmäs lämmintä vartaloa ja ujutti jalkansa pehmeiden reisien väliin. Huulet kertoivat sanoittakin sormien säestäessä hitain, venyvin liikkein, kunnes kaikki aistit täyttyivät huumaavan <i>crescendon</i> saavuttaessa huippunsa.</p>
<p>Minervan hengitys lepatti Rolandan poskea vasten kuin siepin silmiänopeammat siivet. Tyyni raukeus alkoi kuitenkin hellittää, se teki niin väistämättä viimeistään viikon kuluttua saapumisesta. Paikallaan pysyminen oli Rolandalle mahdotonta, mutta aina hän tuli takaisin. Kutsumatta, pyytämättä, toisinaan jo muutaman viikon kuluttua, joskin joskus siihen kului kuukausia.</p>
<p>Myöhemmin päivällä, tarkistettuaan porttiavainlippunsa, Rolanda päätti lähtönsä olevan viimeinen. New Yorkin Napalmi oli hyväksynyt hänet keskusjahtaajaksi, ja Rolanda oli varma, että talveen mennessä hänen panoksensa auttaisi seuran sarjataulukoiden kärkeen. Ajatuskin voitonjuhlista sai hänen sydämensä sykkeen tihentymään, ja hän miltei tunsi korvissaan katsojien voitonriemua julistavan pauhun.</p>
<p>Rolanda lähti sillä aikaa, kun Minerva luennoi kolmasluokkalaisille muodonmuutoksista. Se oli helpompaa heille molemmille. Se antaisi Minervalle sysäyksen oikeaan suuntaan. Se jättäisi päätöksenteon välistä ja syöksisi heidät erilleen nopeammin kuin Rolanda ehtisi lausua ääneen todellisen rakastajattarensa nimen.</p>
<p>Vasta ohitettuaan Tylypahkan porttia vartioivat kiviset karjut Rolanda kykeni jälleen hengittämään. Hän imi keuhkonsa täyteen maailmaa, suuria suunnitelmia ja tulevaisuutta. Hän oli jälleen vapaa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kahta kuukautta myöhemmin, viikkoa ennen joulua, Rolanda repäisi pöllön tuoman kirjekuoren auki.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Rakas Ro,</p>
  <p>tämä on viimeinen kirje, jonka kirjoitan. Ymmärrän nyt, ettei meillä ole tulevaisuutta. Olin naiivi kuvitellessani, että pystyisin taistelemaan huomiostasi, rakkaudestasi. Minun elämäni on täällä, näiden kiviseinien sisällä. Opetus tuo mielelleni tyydytystä ja päivärutiinit vakauttavat elämääni.</p>
  <p>Olit kuin viettelevä virvatuli, ja vaikka pidän itseäni järkevänä naisena, onnistuit silti houkuttelemaan minut sivupolulle. En kerro tätä siksi, että katuisin yhteisiä hetkiämme, kaikkia taakse jääneitä vuosia, mutta ymmärrän sinua vihdoinkin. Huispaus on elämäsi, ja sen rinnalla kaikki muu kalpenee. Pystyn vihdoin hyväksymään sen.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Ikuisesti sinun,<br/>Minnie</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>P.S. Aion suostua Elphinstonen kosintaan. Tiedän, ettei hän ole vielä antanut periksi.<br/></p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>Kirje lepatti lattialle, kun tunto valahti sitä pitelevistä sormista. Rolanda ei silti uskonut sitä, ei todella. Minerva ei ollut koskaan aiemmin uhannut lopettaa heidän ailahtelevaista suhdettaan. Sen sijaan Rolanda itse oli puhunut siitä usein. Mutta Minervahan odotti häntä aina?</p>
<p>Uuden vuoden päivänä Rolanda sai varmistuksen Päivän profeetasta, jota hän tilasi Yhdysvaltoihin saakka. Vihitty avioliittoon. Hänen Minervansa.</p>
<p>Rolanda hyppäsi luudanvarrelle ja yritti pestä menetyksen karvauden tuulen suhinalla. Hän uppoutui hiomaan tekniikkaa, taktikoimaan, hämäämään vastustajan pitelijää aina vain paremmin. Hän lohduttautui jopa ihailijoidensa syleilyssä, mutta aina hänen sielunsa halusi vain Minervan.</p>
<p>Huispaus oli enää tuhkaa. Lentämisen riemu pyyhkiytyi pois mielessä pyörteilevien katkerien sanojen myötä. Voittaminen oli yhdentekevää, joskin Rolanda taisteli yhä joukkueensa puolesta verisin sormenpäin. Muuta hänellä ei enää ollut jäljellä.</p>
<p>Joka ilta painautuessaan nukkumaan Rolanda juoksutti sormiaan vaalealla lakanalla ja muisteli Minervan kuulasta ihoa. Silloin ikävä korvensi pahiten, eivätkä sitä taltuttaneet edes kuumat kyyneleet, joita hänen silmistään vuosi. Kuinka huonosti hän oli itsensä oppinut. Miten hän oli saattanut kuvitella jättävänsä Minervan? Jos hän saisi vielä yhden ainoan tilaisuuden, hän ei sitä hukkaisi. Sillä kertaa hän valitsisi oikein.</p>
<p>Mitäpä hän maailmalla, jos ei ollut ketään sitä jakamaan?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Hox!</b> Rowlingin mukaan Minerva ehti olla naimisissa kolme vuotta, ennen kuin Elphinstone Urquart kuoli. Näkemykseni on, että juuri silloin Rolanda järjesti itselleen työpaikan Tylypahkasta.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>